chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophia Jackson
Sophia Jackson is a character used by Lowri in World 10: School. She is a newly-enrolled student at the Nameless School, and is 16 years old. She is a world-leaper. Appearance Sophia has naturally red hair, which she wears at shoulder length. Her eyes are a pale light grey, and her skin is also pale as she doesn't tan easily. She is just above average height. She tends to dress quite tomboyishly, preferring jeans to skirts or dresses, and she normally chooses quite dark or bold colours. Her favourites are black, red and teal. She also tends to wear leather jackets at all times, and possesses several. She never lets herself be seen without a thick layer of eye makeup. Personality Sophia is very stubborn, and never gives up easily, as she sees this as being a weakness. She is also highly adaptive. She'd never admit if she lost, or even if she was hurt. She believes that she ought to be able to cope with anything. She can sometimes appear to be a little wild. Species & Abilities As a world-leaper, Sophia can travel between different alternate worlds and universes. She can also find any world she'd be searching for, whether or not she has been there before, and can adapt to any world she arrives in. She can take other people with her if she is touching them when she leaps to a new world. Family & Relationships *Biological mother - Josephine Jackson (deceased) *Biological father - Liam Jackson (deceased) *Adoptive mother - Clara Rosen *Adoptive father - Simon Rosen *Younger adoptive sister - Michelle Rosen History Sophia was born into a world where any who possessed supernatural abilities or a non-human heritage were persecuted. Her birth mother was a world-leaper like her, but her father was human. He helped hide people like them from the government. When Sophia was 3, he was caught doing this, and was executed for his crimes. Her mother then fled from the world with Sophia. They settled to a new life in a more peaceful, safe world. However, Josephine couldn't escape her grief, and it drove her to take greater and greater risks in her world-leaping. Five years later, two years after Sophia first came into her own powers, she too was killed. Sophia was adopted by two friends of her mother's. She lived with her adoptive parents for four years, until she was 12 years old. She then decided to leave the family, and travelled various worlds and universes using her world-leaping. She met Nick Ryan in such a world. He was caught up in a war occuring in his country and home city, and the plight of his people drove Sophia to stay there and help them fight. She fought alongside them for a year. After that, the entire city was wiped out in a nuclear strike, Sophia and Nick only surviving because she'd reflexively taken them both to a safer world just before it hit. They returned to his world, but soon found it was now uninhabitable. Sophia took them both to our world, where she learned of the school. She decided that they should both enroll there. Etymology Sophia is a Greek name which means "wisdom". Jackson is her biological parents' surname and it means "Jack's son", while Jack is a Hebrew name meaning "God is gracious". She has never used her adoptive family's surname of Rosen, but it is a variation of the surname or name Rose, which is a flower or means "person who lives by roses". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:World-Leapers